This invention relates to a rear frame support apparatus, more particularly, the invention relates to a stand for independently supporting the load on the rear frame of a vehicle, independently of the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel load support mechanism that can independently support the load of a rear frame of a vehicle, and which can be easily and quickly transferred off the stand onto the vehicle or onto the stand from the vehicle.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds and when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: